


A Valentine for Gobblepot

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jimwald, Love Poems, M/M, Valentine's Day, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: A very short love poem for Gobblepot
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Gobblepot Week 2020





	A Valentine for Gobblepot

**A Valentine for Gobblepot**

Take Jim Gordon

Take Oswald Cobblepot

Put them together and what have we got?

Jimwald/Gobblepot.

  
  


Pull them apart and how are we left?

Bereft.


End file.
